


Be my Valentine?

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i love my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: A small and cute oneshot as a Secret Valentine for my dear wife @sleapea <3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY YOU AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL SWEETHEARTS!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Here's a small gift for my dearly loved wife and friend @sleapea!! 
> 
> It's cute, it's fluffy, it's adorable and so sweet! Just like you are, Nat! And I love you to the moon and back, and I really hope, you like it! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Keith stood in front of the wooden door, a small bunch of pretty blue forget-me-not’s in one hand. In the other, a handmade card with a red and a blue heart on it, and neatly wrapped up in silver wrapping paper with a cute ribbon around it, a bar of Lance’s favorite chocolate.

Milk chocolate.

Sweet and luscious.

Keith was nervous, fiddling with the chocolate in his hand. He took a deep breath, trying to sooth his nerves but it didn’t help at all. Instead he felt his heartbeat pick up, as he heard footsteps coming closer behind the door. It was quiet for a second and Keith strained his ears but he couldn’t hear anything. Then, two firm thumps on the floor, and the next moment the door flew open, Lance standing on the threshold, looking back into the house, and yelling. “I’m over at Keith’s, Mamá! I’ll be back for dinner! Te quiero.”

Lance turned around and he startled, his eyes growing comically wide at the sudden guest on his front porch.

“Keith! I was about to come over! What are you doing here?” Lance asked breathlessly, a wide smile growing on his lips, showing the cute dimple Keith liked so much on him.

And Keith was captured by the way Lance’s eyes shined so bright, that he totally forgot, why he was here at all.

“Uh…” he tried, but didn’t get any further.

He watched Lance’s gaze wander down to his hands and once again the brunet’s blue eyes widened in wonder. 

“Keith… Wh-what is that?” Lance asked, his eyes darting up again and his intense gaze went through Keith’s whole body. His heart started to drum at a tremendous speed, surely trying to burst through his ribcage, no doubt. Keith tried to swallow around the thick lump in his throat, tried to say something, opened his mouth a few times and closed it again, not a sound leaving his lips.

“I... well… uh…” was all he managed to stammer. 

Keith had to cut his eyes away, and he felt his face heat up, as he tried to sort his mind, tried to sort the five words he wanted to say into the right order. But the more he tried, the more they slipped away and he was panting hard. He felt panic rising up inside of him, surging through his veins like a cold wave of ice water. 

Okay, no! 

Now was  _ not  _ the time to panic. 

Not the time, to screw this up. 

His dad had just laughed at him, as he’d explained, why he wanted to go to the grocery store to get Lance’s favorite chocolate, telling him that he’s too young for this, being only fourteen years old. But his mum had gently smiled at him, asking. “Keith, baby. Do you like Lance?”

And without even thinking twice, nodding frantically, his voice loud and firm, he’d answered. “Yes! I like him very much! And I want to ask him, if he wants to be my Valentine.”

He’d crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a breath with a pout on his lips. His mum’s smile got wider, her gaze fond and she softly stroked his hair back, as she answered. “Okay, then let’s go get the chocolate for him.”

And now here he was, struggling and not able to say these simple words.

Lance was still staring at him, his mouth slightly agape, and his gaze expectant.

Keith took another deep breath, gathering all his will, trying to sort his mind, concentrating on the right words to say, and his voice was a little too loud as he finally said.

“Lance McClain, will you be my Valentine?”

Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head hung low and his arms stretched forward, holding out the presents for Lance, and Keith bit down hard on his lower lip, trying not to combust on the spot.

It was quiet for a few moments, Keith only heard the chirping of a bird, somewhere on a tree nearby. He still didn’t dare to open his eyes, afraid of Lance’s reaction.

What if Lance didn’t like it? What if he thought, Keith was weird for wanting him to be his Valentine?

But before his thoughts could get too far, he felt warm hands grabbing his own.

“ _ Keith… _ ” Lance breathed.

Keith forced himself to look up and as their gazes locked it felt like all the air got punched out of his lungs. 

Lance's smile was blinding, his eyes sparkling with joy, and his words sounded like music in Keith's ears, as Lance answered. 

"Yes, Keith. I'd love to be your Valentine." 

He let go of one of Keith's hands and the raven haired boy watched Lance, as he reached behind him into one of his back pockets, pulling out a small red card with two hearts on it. 

One red and one blue. 

Keith's heart picked up pace again, as he looked back up into Lance's eyes and he added.

"But only, if you'll be my Valentine, too."


End file.
